The Search
by Secret Saturn
Summary: A girl and her Charmander run into the gang... And Clemont falls for her. However, she has a bigger problem: Team Flare. Will the group be able to stop Team Flare, and Clemont get the girl of her dreams? Read on! ClemontXOC, POSSIBLY AshXSerena


Pokemon

Presents

"The Search"

**A/N: So I don't know if I'm gonna carry this out, so we'll see how it goes! I might throw in some amourshipping as well, but we'll see :). Enjoy!**

**OOOo**

"Next you battle me Ash."

"I battle you?"

"Yup, I'm the gym leader of luminoise city remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Ash replied, putting a hand behind hishead and smiled sheepishly.

"I thought that since we're traveling together that there's no need for you to battle-"

"NURSE JOY MY CHARMANDER!" A curealean blue haired girl about 14 ran in carrying a beaten and bruised Charmander in her arms. It's flame was low, and it was barely breathing.

"Why is it in such a bad condition?" The nurse asked with general concerned.

"Team Flare" Her voice was low, and her lavender eyes went to the ground.

"Team Flare?" The group muttered as the watched the girl anxiously give her weak pokemon over.

Nurse Joy sighed as she gave Charmander to Chansey, who brought it to the back. "How many times have I-"

"Told me to stop messing around with those guys. Officer Jenny will handle it." She mocked. "But its not one of those bandits you can put into jail! It's a whole organization I'm telling you!"

"And who made you the superhero of Kalos?" Nurse Joy grabbed some medicines behind the counter.

"No one but-"

"If you care about Pokemon Hollie, stay out of this." Nurse Joy followed after Chancey, as the Trainer sighed and turned to where the group was sitting. Solemly she sat down, putting her hands over her face.

_Why is my heart beating so fast? _Clemont stared at her pretty face. She was gorgeos. Her silky smooth curly hair went down to her waste, and wore a black fedora with flames on the side. She had on a short sleeve forrest green cardigan with many pockets, over top a white cami. She wore tan coloured cargo shorts, and black tennis shoes. However, he thought she was a beautiful mess.

_What am I doing? She needs help! _He quickly stood , the group was too busy with the girl to notice his blushing.

"I'm sorry we couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Who's Team Flare?" Ash asked first.

The trainer looked up with her eyes glistening, and then led them down again. "I'm not quite sure. I know they're a team of bad guys though. They've just been hanging around the city, causing trouble. Yet the police ain't doing a thing about it! They keep repeating along the lines of "this world is going to be a beautiful place again.' I don't know. They're stealing valuables as well."

"Well that's weird." Clemont added. "I actually heard of the team before, but not much about them." He tried not to look at her. If he did, he wouldn't be able to talk to her

"Well we'll help you! We'll get to the bottom of this!" Ash reassured her.

"No it's to dangerous..."

"Trust me, nothing's to dangerous for us!" Serena chimed in.

"Yeah all of us put together, it would be impossible to stop!"

"Well... I guess I don't have a choice... A majority of them uses a lot of Fire types, and I only have a Charmander. That's not doing much."

"You only have a charmander?" Serena asked.

" Yeah, I just started out."

"Then why don't you have a Kalos starter?" Bonnie chipped into the questions as well.

"Because I already had the Charmander, for a while now. I'm afraid it won't evolve."

"Why wouldn't it evolve?" The black haired boy asked.

"I don't know. It hasn't yet." She bit her lip.

"Well, if you're gonna join us..." Bonnie grinned.

_Oh no... no no NO NO NO _Clemont panicked.

But it was too late. Bonnie was already down on one knee.

"I ask you to take care of my brother! He's single and I can't take care of him forever!"

"BONNIE I TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" His mechanical Apom arm reached over, and dragged her away. The girl just smiled and chuckled.

"So what was your name again?" Ash asked.

"My name's Hollie. Hollie Evans."

"Cool! My names Ash, and this is my partner Pikachu."

"Pika!"

"And I'm Serena."

Clemont and Bonnie came over after a few minutes. "I'm Clemont. Please excuse my sister Bonnie, she gets a little crazy sometimes." This time he was visibly blushing.

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled.

Nurse Joy came out. "Well, it looks like Charmander will be fine, he's just resting. He's lucky this time."

"I know." She muttered.

"Well then I guess we have a new traveling partner." Ash excitedly threw his fist in the air.

"And a detective!" Bonnie added.

Hollie smiled. She wasn't sure how they were going to help, but it was her best chance. She looked at Clemont.

"You look like a nerd. Do you build things?"

Clemont's face grew as ripe as a tomato.

"Uh- yes, you see-"

Bonnie was giggling. "My brother is the Luminose gym leader! He comes up with these crazy inventions with really name lames that always end up failing, but I guess you can call him an inventor. He's a work in progress but I'm sure he'll live up to your standards!"

Meanwhile, Clemont was slowly scooting back. _She's right but so embarrising..._

"That's cool. I guess he's persistant then?"

"Oh he never stops."

"BONNIE that will do..." He dragged his sister away.

A few hours later, Charmander was back with Hollie, and the group stood outside the pokemon center.

"Can we go battle now?" Ash said excitedly.

"Yeah, and then we can go ahead and investigate the Team Flare thing." Clemont added.

The group went off towards the Gym.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Yeah this chapter wasn't the greatest, but leave some reviews anyway? :)**


End file.
